dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Giblet
, also known as the or the , is a Saiyan from the earliest eras of Saiyan history. Appearance Giblet is identical to Shallot, being his twin brother. He wears a long, red, hooded cloak held in place by three silver buckles. Underneath he seems to be wearing the same Sadala-style Saiyan armor as Shallot with a few minor differences consisting of full-length sleeves and pants, grey gloves and grey boots with black soles and silver tips. Personality Giblet despises weakness in others, as he thrashed Shallot around for his lack of strength. He hates the state of the Saiyans in the modern day and wishes to bring them back on "the right path", by committing genocide upon those he deems as failures. He also respects the gap between himself and stronger opponents, as he stated his own power was paltry to Super Saiyan Goku's at the moment. Biography Background Giblet is Shallot's brother, with both being ancient Saiyans from long ago. ''Dragon Ball Legends'' Giblet is drawn from the past into the Tournament of Time. During the tournament Giblet arrives to kill Shallot - whom he deems the "blood of the defeated" - but is stopped by Goku - who he refers to as the "blood of the tainted", acknowledging that he is currently weaker than Super Saiyan Goku, Giblet retreats. Later Giblet finds Turles - weakened from earlier battles - and eliminates him, lamenting that the current state of the Saiyans is dismal and planning to bring them back to the correct path. Power In Part 1, Giblet is described by Jaco to be a “born killer”, as he is easily able to beat up Shallot. However, the hooded man admits to his power not holding a candle to Super Saiyan Goku’s power as is. In Part 3, he is shown to possess enough power to nearly kill Bardock. In his base form he has an advantage over Super Saiyan Shallot. Babidi has stated that in terms of power, Giblet has the advantage over Super Saiyan 2 Shallot though his power is still under that of Super Saiyan 3 Shallot. Abilities |-|Techniques = *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Rapid Movement' - The use of high-speed movement to create an illusion of teleportation. Used by Shallot dodge Super Saiyan Goku's attack and get behind him. *'Full Power Charge' - Like every other playable character in ''Dragon Ball Legends, Shallot is capable of charging his Ki. *'Saiyan Power' - A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. *'Wild Cannon' - A green/yellow ki projectile fired with one arm, and Giblet's signature technique. *'Rising Rush' - A combination rush attack used by all characters in Dragon Ball Legends, utilizing a normal combo, the four currently drawn Arts Cards, and finally an ultimate by each remaining Team Member. |-|Forms = ;Dark Ki Giblet is capable of using a version a dark Ki to increase his power. In this state, he is on par with a Super Saiyan 3 Shallot, though it should be noted that Shallot was already tired from his fight with Majin Buu. Despite this form's powers, it is still much weaker then Goku's Super Saiyan God. Voice Actors *Japanese: Kenji Nojima *English: Micah Solusod List of characters killed by Giblet *Turles - Killed Turles from before The Tree of Might, sending him back to his proper time with no memories of the tournament. *Zahha Trivia *Giblet's name presumably comes from chives or , an edible herb closely related to shallots. **His name is also similar to "Giblets", a type of meat. *Giblet was designed by Akira Toriyama. *Prior to his identity being revealed, Whis suspects this may be Shallot from another time, but with his memories intact. Beerus also suspects that he is a being in a situation similar to Goku Black. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Giblet pt-br:Homem Encapuzado fr:Homme à la Capuche it:Giblet Category:Characters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Villains Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Siblings